Cauchemar?
by haevenly
Summary: quand Jack se fait attaquer par un bisounours cannibal,un teletubbies gay et un will sadique c'est forcément qu'il fait un cauchemar [écrit en colaboration avec Asphodhell]


Auteur : Collaboration Heavenly & Asphodhell

Film : Pirates des Caraïbes

Titre : Cauchemars ?

Rating : K +

Genre : Heu ! Humour ?

_Note de l'auteur n°1: les persos ne sont pas a nous et on remercie bien entendus les deux peluches qui ont grandement participé_

Note de l'auteur n°2 (dit Asphodhell ou Miaou-chan pour les intimes) : Je… J'y suis pour rien ! C'est Heavenly qui m'a forcé, avec une, une petite cuillère ! Quoi ? Vous me croyez pas ? Vous savez pas que c'est mieux d'arracher la coeur de quelqu'un à la petite cuillère, parce que ça fait plus mal et que c'est plus lent ? Non ? Ben z'avez apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui ! (_haevenly :_ _t'as dit que tu dirai rien èé_)

Bref, non, elle m'a pas forcée, je l'ai fait avec plaisir et ça m'a sortit de l'enfer de mes fics ! MARCHI HEAVENLY ! BISOUS BAVEUX PARTOUT, PARTOUT ! (Enfin presque, faut pas abuser non plus !) (_haevenly : j'y tiens pas trop toute façon)_

J'pense qu'il y en a qui vont dire que ça pollue FFnet, notre truc, mais C'est pour la POSTERITE, vous comprenez ? Et parce que c'était trop drôle à écrire ! Huhuhu ! Et pis, si vous êtes pas content, c'est pareil, y'en a qui ont publié des «choses» bien pires que CA ! Oh oui. (_haevenly : on pollue pas, on partage notre connerie d'abord !)_

_En italique, c'est Heavenly_ qui écrit et en normal, c'est Asphodhell.

**Cauchemar !?!**

_Jack se baladait dans les couloirs d'un grand bâtiment. C'était une soirée plutôt calme, il s'ennuyait et n'avais personne à embêter. _

_Il longeait donc les couloirs pour passer le temps, loin de se douter que quelqu'un l'observait, bien caché dans un coin, un sourire sadique empreint sur le visage._

_Le pirate sifflotait donc tout en marchant et ne vis pas la corde tendus. Il se prit une royal plâtrer. Il se redressa en jurant contre la personne qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser traîner sa là et s'assura que personne ne l'avais vu avant de repartir._

_Au bout de quelques virages il sursauta en hurlant. Une main sur le cœur, il tenta de calmer ses battements. Il ne s'était pas attendus a croiser quelqu'un encore moins william Turner. Ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire sadique._

_-bonsoir… jack !_

_Son sourire s'était agrandi et son regard était comme habité par le diable. Jack le salua et se remit en route. Au bout de quelque mètre il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux._

_-tu comptes me suivre longtemps Turner ?_

_Quelque chose de froid lui frôla la joue pour aller se planter dans le mur d'en face. Jack avait un air effrayer._

_-tu te rends compte ?? T'as faillies me tuer avec… une paire de ciseau ? OÔ_

_Will ne répondit pas et se jeta sur lui, tentant de l'étrangler. Jack le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre._

_Il se remit à courir, effrayer par l'attitude de son partenaire. Après quelques dizaine de mètre et plusieurs regard en arrière, il ralentis._

Will semblait avoir totalement disparu. Plus un bruit, pas un souffle autour de lui, rien qu'un silence pesant.

Soudain, un léger cliquetis se fi entendre derrière lui, comme si on traînait un objet métallique contre une surface dure.

Jack se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Puis tombe nez à nez avec la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il lui ai été donné de voir dans sa misérable vie de pirate.

Là, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui se tenait une créature immonde, rose, pelucheuse et souriante.

Le bisounours se remit à marcher, faisant crisser la lame de son épée contre le mur. Sa démarche était hésitante, empotée et légèrement tanguante - à l'instar de celle de Jack.

Ce dernier cru d'abord à une blague d'un de ses compagnons et sourit, confiant.

- Alors, qui se cache derrière ce gros derrière rose et poilu ?

La peluche ne répondit pas, mais tendit brusquement la patte et balança son épée devant elle un peu au hasard, comme si elle ne savait pas de servir de l'objet.

N'empêche que le pirate ne s'y attendant pas, faillit perdre un oeil sur ce coup-là ...

- Hey là! Nan mais ça va pas, c'est dangeur...OUAH !

Jack essuya un nouveau lancer d'épée et une goutte de sang chaud coula délicatement le long de sa joue.

Touché.

Cette fois, Jack comprit qu'il était en danger et paniqua. Le bisounours se rapprocha encore d'un pas, l'air prêt à en découdre et le pirate...prit ses jambes à son cou, encore une fois.

_Il évita soigneusement les divers pièges posés par will dans les couloirs étroits du bâtiment. Il fit un dérapage pour tourner a droite et se prit les pieds dans un filet. Assis par terre, il tenta de se dégager. En face, Will et la peluche arrivaient._

_Il sortit donc un couteau de sa poche et coupa les filets qu'il lança sur les deux autres. Will trébucha et entraîna le bisounours dans sa chute._

_Courant et ne regardant pas où il allait, Jack percuta une espèce de machin chose approchant vaguement d'un singe avec des antennes et un pelage violet._

_-tinkiwinquie veux un câlin d'amour !!_

_Il attrapa le pauvre Jack et se frotta contre lui._

_-c'est ma proie ! Cria Will en sautant sur le dos du teletubbies, permettant ainsi a jack de s'échapper._

_Le bisounours qui avait du mal à suivre se jeta dans le tas, mordant l'épaule de will qui frappait le pauvre petit tinkiwinquie._

_Dans sa course folle, jack ne vit pas les escaliers et fit une royal chute._

Jack se réveilla, en sueur et avec un beau mal de crâne en prime.

- AIEUH ! Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la tête ?

Il se frotta doucement le crâne et se dirigea vers la douche, histoire de se réveiller complètement et d'oublier vite fait, bien fait ce mauvais rêve.

Mais ce qu'il vit dans le miroir lui coupa le souffle. En effet, son reflet avait une longue estafilade le long de la joue, pas encore cicatrisée.

Jack gémit, trembla, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un moment, puis décida que se jeter sous une bonne douche d'eau glacée allait lui faire plus que du bien.

Il écarta le rideau de douche d'un grand geste et...se trouva face à la bête. Le bisounours était de retour, avec cette fois-ci une massue à la main...

Jack hurla de terreur et voulu reculer, mais il se prit les pieds dans le tapis de bain et tomba à terre, se cognant de nouveau la tête.

Ce fut le noir total...

_Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et regarda partout autour de lui tel une souris qui essaie de fuir un chat._

_Il faisait noir dans sa chambre et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pensant être enfin sortit de son cauchemar il se leva pour aller manger quelque chose dans la cuisine._

_Quelque chose lui chatouillait la joue et il se passa la main dessus pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il saignait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira avant de compter jusqu'à trois et de les ouvrir._

_Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou et il tourna légèrement la tête pour faire face à un tinkiwinquie au regard amoureux._

_Il hurla et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Courir dans les escaliers était certes dangereux mais poursuivit pas un télétubbies, Jack descendit les marche quatre a quatre._

_Arrivé presque en bas il rata une marche et fit un magnifique vole planer avant de se prendre le mur._

_Encore une fois il perdit conscience…_

Jack se réveilla encore dans un lit. Seul problème, ce n'était pas le sien et un corps chaud était pressé contre le sien.

Il cligna des yeux et remua légèrement la tête. Aïe. Il ne souvenait pourtant pas avoir fait la fête et dragué une fille hier soir...

- Alors Jack, comment ça va la tête ? J'ai pas tapé trop fort ?

- WILL ? Mais...Mais qu'est ce que je fais là? ET AU NOM DU CIEL, POURQUOI

EST CE QUE NOUS SOMMES NUS ?

Will sourit vicieusement.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, Jackounet ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de malade !

Le jeune homme eut un rire démentiel.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai encore rien fait. Mais ça va venir...

Will se pencha doucement sur Jack, faisant glisser le drap qui le recouvrait.

Jack écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet qui serait bientôt à l'origine de sa souffrance...

- Will ! NON ! Range cette matraque tout de suite !

_Effrayé par la matraque de Will, il tenta de se lever pour fuir. Il se rappela alors qu'il était nu et ça, s'était un problème. Il prit le drap qui ne recouvrait bien sur que lui et se pencha en avant pour ramasser ses vêtements._

_Il ressentit une monstre douleur au niveau du postérieur et hurla. La matraque avait frappé. Il avait vraiment mal._

_ne sachant plus que faire il se dit qu'il était sans doute encore entrain de rêver et se cogna la tête dans le mur pas très loin de lui._

_Il se réveilla, inconscient, allongé dans le sable. S'était désert autour de lui, il n'y avait rien si se n'est des milliers de kilomètres de sable. Il voulut lever le bras pour se passer une main sur son front douloureux mais ne pouvais, bizarrement pas bouger._

_Il était attacher, ou plutôt, ficelé comme un vulgaire saucisson. C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur Will s'approcher de lui. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Will l'avait en effet assommé pour l'éloigner de son bateau._

_Le jeune pirate le regardait en souriant._

_-Alors Jack... heureux de me revoir??_

_-Will qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_-devine!_

_-non! Pas le coup de la matraque! Y EN A MARRE!_

_Fin..._


End file.
